


Challenge, Exhilaration

by ariya167



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: “A challenge,” Rabé said coyly, stepping closer to him. “If you can catch me, I’ll give you a kiss.”





	Challenge, Exhilaration

Rabé tossed the loose braid of hair over her shoulder and shot Fives a sharp grin. He echoed the smile, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

“I have an idea,” She said, and he raised an eyebrow. Most of Rabé’s sparring ‘ideas’ were just more creative ways to knock him on his ass. 

“Uh-uh? What kind of idea?” She smirked at him, hands on her hips. 

“A challenge,” Rabé said coyly, stepping closer to him. “If you can catch me, I’ll give you a kiss.”

“I like the sound of that,” He murmured, but she spun on her heel and strode back to the edge of the ring. 

“Don’t forget to catch me, first,” She added, and Fives’ eyes narrowed in concentration. They circled each other, but every time he came close, Rabé easily ducked out of the way. She moved like water, smooth and serene, twisting effortlessly out of his hold every time he managed to get a hand on her. 

He growled, unable to help it-she was just so damn slippery. She shot him a smirk, laughter playing across her features. 

“It’s meant to be a challenge, you know,” Rabé said, dipping under his outstretched arm and twirling back outside his grasp. 

“I know,” Fives muttered, but his eyes stayed firmly on Rabé, searching for an opening-there. When he snatched at her arm, she spun easily out his way, but he followed the motion, slamming his shoulder into her side and tripping her to the floor. He almost felt bad about it, until she somersaulted backwards and landed on her feet. But it was enough time for him to rush forward and pin her arms behind her in a hold he knew from experience was nearly impossible to get out of. 

Rabé wasn’t fazed in the slightest, though. She shot him a grin over her shoulder, and waggled her eyebrows.

“Congratulations,” She said teasingly. “Ready for your kiss?” 

Fives loosened his grip, but she struck out at his elbows, and he grunted in surprise, his forearms suddenly numb. He staggered back, and her foot lashed out at his ankles. He crashed to the ground, Rabé standing triumphantly above.

“You let me win,” He realized, with mounting horror. 

Rabé smirked, hands on her hips. “Technically, I suppose,” She reached down and offered him a hand, effortlessly pulling him up off the floor. Hand still in his, she leaned close and pressed a soft kiss to Five’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
